The Prophet And The Goddess
by The Detective Prince
Summary: An AmmyxWaka one-shot, like 200 years before the storyline for reasons that shall be explained within.


So I've been playing Okami lately and I adore Amaterasu and Waka and I just started writing, this is currently a one-shot but I could easily turn this into a full blown story. So tell me what you think and I'll do it. XD Of course that means you'll have to review it. =3 Me and my cat Samson are waiting for your words of wisdom, baby!

**~ The Detective Prince**

**How Foolish We Were, a Prophet and a Goddess**

She sat on a boulder, gazing out at the world before her as the sun gradually rose, dousing the landscape in its pale orange light.

"Amaterasu, what will you do now the world doesn't need you?" she looked down at her companion, Waka. The goddess shifted her form from that of a white wolf to a pale, sleek woman. Tussles of white hair tumbled down her back and resting on her white kimono with red swirls scrawled across it.

"My job's not over, you know that, Waka," she yawned, shutting her eyes.

Amaterasu sensed him leap onto the boulder and sit beside her.

"When we meet again, will you remember me?" he asked sadly, removing his headdress.

"Oh I doubt it, but don't let that get you down. Savour what we've done now. That's the problem with the past and the future. Being able to perceive them as you do, it seems as though you've lost the joy found in the present. I hope you won't continue to do so, my love," she touched the prophet's hand.

"It'll be lonely, watching over this world without you," he sighed, wishing she knew just some of his sadness and that if she did, she'd stay.

The goddess yawned again, placing her head on his shoulder.

"You're the only one who can do it, Waka," her voice was like the gentle chime of a bell in his ear. "Will we spar again, Waka? I love our little fights together," she asked, he sighed again, closing his jade green eyes for a moment.

"It's not clear but I believe we do," Amaterasu slowly nodded as he said this. He glanced down at her, still pained she would not remember him. He'd hold all these wonderful memories, all the people they'd helped, the love that had slowly grown between them and the wonderful feat they'd achieved.

Waka gazed across the ocean once more; she could tell by his silence how upset he was.

"You'll be left behind with all your memories of me, my love. I'm sorry but that's how it must be," she lifted her head up and turned to sit in front of him, facing him, cupping his face gently with both hands.

"Won't you just be happy of the time we had and learn to love the time we _will _have again? You'll be free to irritate me with your vague words once me, I'll be naive to all your prophecies, Waka, listen to me," she brought his face just an inch from hers. "I don't want my final moments with you to be like this," he saw her own sadness in her deep mahogany eyes.

"How do you want them to be then?" he asked slyly before pressing his lips to hers bravely. The two stayed like that for a moment then he took her hands in his own. Time seemed to slow around them.

Amaterasu parted her lips slightly; their tongues began to dance, gently caressing the one another.

They stayed like that for what seemed like centuries, truly savouring every last exaggerated moment they had with each other.

The sun fanned down its warmth and light upon them, glorifying the beauty of the love they shared and yet both felt as though their hearts were breaking, the goddess had been right though.

_This _was how they ought to spend their last moments, embroiled in passion and sunrise like their journey had been.

At last Amaterasu felt her energy fading; she pulled away from her lover. She decided to lie down, her head in his lap as he gently ran his hand through her locks of ivory, admiring her alabaster complexion.

"Waka, my love, you'll save me once more when I return. That's my prophecy for you," he nodded, she touched the flute laying at his side.

"Oh, Amaterasu, it'll be so empty without you. Take me with you when you next leave. Don't leave me a second time! I won't be able to take it..." a tear fell silently onto her face.

"My love..." she whispered.

"Ma chérie!" he wept.

"You'll still call me that?" she laughed.

"Always!" he vowed, voice filled with a bittersweet passion.

"Play me a wonderful song and think of me every sunrise just as I'll gaze at the moon and remember you. Remember us, how foolish we were. A prophet and a goddess in love," again Amaterasu laughed softly.

"How very foolish indeed, ma chérie," and as she slowly disappeared he looked up at the blinding sun. "How foolish! A prophet and a goddess, the moon and sun! The two...can not be but I don't care...No, _we _didn't care, my darling! Au revoir, baby, I'll see you again and I'll save you just as you said if that's truly what you need from me," he called out to the sky above him before clutching his flute and playing a song so filled with fervour, sorrow, joy and a sense of deep loss all at once that the heavens burst open, rain drenched Waka as he mourned. But nothing would stop him playing for the one he loved. In fact, he was almost certain the rain was her tears as she wept for the same loss he was feeling.

But they'd meet again, she'd promised and even he'd foreseen it.

**Ah, see I left myself plenty to work with if I was to change it from a one-shot. I want to but I'm really hesitant about it. Not sure why. So tell me **_**ma chérie **_**what'd you think? R&R and all that! Samson will love you if you do.**

**~ The Detective Prince **(Apparently she plays more than just Persona, who'd have thought)


End file.
